


The heart he never knew he wanted

by Lolsa_Dragon



Category: Original Work But Inspired
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Contracts, Dominant, Fingering, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive, Vampires, aphrodisiac, m/m - Freeform, mild bullying, no beta we die like men, soul mates, student/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsa_Dragon/pseuds/Lolsa_Dragon
Summary: Japan's first mixed gender Vampire school, "House of Blood," holds Adolescent Vampires from normal to noble families. The students are split into two Castes; Dominant and Submissive. The school's purpose is to teach the students how to embrace their Dom or Sub genes. At the start of the year students are required to find themselves a 'Blood Contract' partner by the end of the second day, any students who have not found themselves a contractor will be put into a random draw and paired with the name that is drawn with theirs.Tadashi is from a normal Vampire family with no particular lineage or history. When he is unable to find a contractor his name is put in the draw and drawn with Rui Satou, who belongs to a well known Noble Vampire family, and who is known for his Cold and Unfriendly demeanour.Rui and Tadashi's relationship is more on the rocky side, and Tadashi finds it hard to deal with Rui's personality, but what is this feeling that claws at Tadashi's chest whenever he think's of Rui?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Before the story

**Author's Note:**

> I very much welcome creative feedback - Come at me!

**Hi all!**

**This is one of my few works, so I hope to update it (somewhat) regularly.... Please feel free to comment spelling or grammatical errors - I very much appreciate feedback! This story is heavily inspired by a mobile game I recently installed, It's called Domination (It's a BL) and you can find it on the play store for free. I reached a point where in order to get a good situation I need to spend real money - which sucks, plus it's not 18+, so I decided to write my own story with all the steamy details and situations....... I hope you guys enjoy! <3 **

**This story WILL include:**

**18+ Elements (Sex)**

**Smut**

**Blood stuff (Warning just in case you dislike that sort of thing ~~itwasinthetagsectionsoidunnowhyyouclikedonthisstory)~~**

* * *


	2. Finding your Contractor

_"Welcome to the House of Blood, students. Here you will learn how to embrace, manage and get used to your Dominant or Submissive genes. In two days you all will be expected to have a contractor, anyone who doesn't will have their names put into a draw to decide. I wish you all luck in finding a suitable contractor...."_

The House of Blood was a large campus with mixed gender dormitories, a decadent eating hall and old castle styled architecture. Here late teen to early adult Vampires are housed in order to learn about the two genes in Vampire society; Dominant and Submissive. Each Vampire is either Dom or Sub, which is usually awakened during late teen to early adult stages of a Vampires life. 

Tadashi, a 17 year old Vampire who lived in Tokyo with his parents was to attend the House of Blood as all of Japan's - and some other countries, Vampires were to for one year. The House of Blood was situated in Fukuoka, which is much quieter and less populated then Tokyo.

* * *

Tadashi stood at the doors to the entrance to the school, his luggage strapped over his shoulder. As he entered the main hall he caught sight of all the different students populating the hall, making moving around a bit tight. As per the instructions on the message every student had received, Tadashi was to head to the announcement hall with his luggage, as their temporary dorms would be announced after the Principle's greeting, which came after dinner.

As Tadashi stood up after the Principle had called out the temporary dorm room numbers he took in the mix of Vampires. Some gave off the air of a Noble, some didn't have much presence - Usually the Vampires with average families. There was quite a mix of female and male students, but Vampire society was pretty accepting of all relationships, no matter what gender, whether they be gay, homosexual or lesbian.

Tadashi's eyes scanned the gathering of Vampires either leaving to their assigned dorm rooms or staying to chat for one Vampire in particular, his friend Seiichi had come to the school at the same time as Tadashi, and they had been childhood friends for years. After scanning the now thinning crowd, Tadashi spotted Seiichi standing near the other end of the announcement hall, his own eyes looking around.

"Seiichi! Hey!" Tadashi called out when close enough. He held his hand up to meet Seiichi's hi-five as the two stood to chat about how amazing the school looked and who their contract partner might be. "Do you have a preference?" Tadashi asked Seiichi.

'No, I'm not sure at this point, but we have two days right?'

"Yeah I suppose, but honestly, I'm not sure whether I'll even end up finding someone before the deadline.." Tadashi's eyes fell to the tiled floors as he and Seiichi walked to their temporary dorm rooms, once at the end of the small hallway Seiichi stopped, now at his room and waved Tadashi goodnight. Tadashi returned the wave and kept walking before finding his dorm room which was second to the end of the next hallway. Once at his room he was pleased to find it quite cosy, a single bed sat to the right of the room, a tall window with closable curtains to the left of it along with a tall wardrobe and desk with chair. All of the furniture was wood, the floors were Jarrah except for a small bathroom next to the bed which had tiled floors and walls with a bathtub, toilet and sink with a small mirror overlooking the bathroom.

The Principle had told the students that they were to keep the rooms tidy as after the two days they would all be sharing a room with their contract partner. Tadashi decided to have a quick bath before resigning to sleep. The moon had rose, illuminating the room through the tall window, and cast shadows across the room as Tadashi slept. His dreams seemed to be his usual life with his parents, but why were they staying so far away from him? The walls had become dark and draped with heavy curtains, there stood a tall man with glowing red eyes in the dark room, his mouth had turned into a sneer.

Then Tadashi woke up.

* * *

At breakfast Seiichi had found Tadashi and they sat together with their trays. Tadashi had just started on his bowl of miso soup as Seiichi started talking about their lessons that day, the two had been put in the same classroom. The students days were filled with;

  * Session One at 9 AM - The qualities of Dom and Sub Genes.
  * Session Two at 10 AM - Effects of the Contract and how to Mediate them.
  * 10:30 AM - Morning Tea.
  * Session Three at 11 AM - Vampire Society studies.
  * 12 PM - Lunch
  * After 12 - Free time



The school was outfitted with small sports facilities and activities and visits to the closest town were allowed if the students were back before 6 PM

The students had both days, during class and free time to find contract partners.

'Oh hey, Tadashi, did you know that some people have already agreed to form contracts? It's not even lunch time!' Tadashi and Seiichi chatted until they had ten minutes to get to class, then they hurriedly grabbed their books and headed to their classroom. 

* * *

After lunchtime Tadashi had decided to explore the school, Seiichi had resigned himself to his dorm room to read. The walls of the school looked like some gothic castle, with high arches and intricate swirls carved into the stone pillars. Red curtains with black trimming adorned each window, which were quite tall, to block out the sunlight and the only light source was the large fire globes that hung from the ceiling on heavy chains. Tadashi had turned a corner when he felt pressure on his right foot and had stumbled to the ground. A guy with hair sticking down his neck a little and pointy bangs that covered his left eye stood tall in front of Tadashi, his face neutral.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see you.." Tadashi mumbled as he stood up awkwardly, brushing some dirt off his pants. The guy didn't say anything, but stuffed his hands in his pockets. He gave the look of a Noble, and now that Tadashi had had a quick look at his face, his hair was black and his eyes dull red. No doubt he was a Dom, most of the Dom's had red eyes, Tadashi himself, a Sub, had more blue/yellow eyes.

'It's fine." The guy responded, his voice had an alluring medium-deep tone to it, as Tadashi's eyes met the guy's his chest suddenly felt tight, a slight dizziness crept up on Tadashi and he swayed a little, the guy caught hold of Tadashi's arm to steady him.

"Thanks, I'm Tadashi." He said, steadying himself. The guy didn't respond for a moment, then replied.

'Rui.'

Tadashi took in Rui's tone again, before another student came up behind Rui, their hands clamped together and their eyes averted slightly.

'Rui... Do you want to be contract partners?'

This was the first time Tadashi had witnessed anyone asking another student, they must be a Sub, their eyes were green. Rui declined them quickly, watching the dejected student wander off back the way they came. Tadashi was slightly taken aback at Rui's harshness, but figured he must be from a Noble Vampire family, Nobles tended to act more self important.

"I'll guess that she wasn't your first request?" Tadashi said out loud. Rui turned slightly, an annoyed look on his face.

'No.'

"Probably won't be your last, It's only the first day." Tadashi said, Rui didn't respond, just stood there silently. "I don't see how someone can just make that sort of decision that quick." Tadashi continued. "Well, I hope you find someone nice." He finished, giving Rui a short smile before waving him goodbye and heading to his dorm room.

At dinner Seiichi told Tadashi that Rui was one of the Satou family members, one of the more prestigious rich Noble families that have held a large presence in Japan for years.

'Rui Satou is one of the most requested Dom's in the school!' Seiichi exclaimed, while eating fried fish. Tadashi listened to Seiichi talk about school related stuff through dinner then headed to his dorm room, having a shower before slipping into bed, watching the shadows dance around his room from the moonlight.

* * *

**There we have the end of chapter one, I hope to have chapter two out soon!**


	3. The Name Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome! Come at me!

The next morning went quickly, nothing interesting had happened, except for Tadashi running into Rui in the halls again. He had found out that Rui was in his class, he was just paying attention to the lessons and didn't notice Rui sitting at the back of the classroom. Lunch had arrived before Tadashi knew it, he and Seiichi sat on a stone bench outside in a small glade of dark green trees. Tadashi grabbed a falling leaf and started to tear it apart as he and Seiichi talked about lessons and random things they usually talked about outside of class. Tadashi caught sight of someone walking in the outside halls through the tall windows and watched them walk off.

'What are you looking at?' Seiichi asked Tadashi, noticing that his attention had been drawn to something else. Tadashi's eyes continued to stare at where he had lost sight of the person for a moment before he shook his head slightly, returning to face Seiichi.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone." Tadashi had watched Rui walking, he was drawn to Rui for some reason, whenever he caught sight of him in the school. Tadashi and Rui ran into each other every so often between classes, and each time they met eyes something in Tadshi's chest tightened. Tadashi kept looking out of the windows during classes, he always had something on his mind, he just wasn't sure what. Seiichi hadn't overlooked Tadashi's sudden aloofness since they had arrived at the school. Seiichi and Tadashi had been friends since a really young age, and although he never showed it, Seiichi kept an eye on Tadashi, looking for slight attitude changes, and Seiichi never missed a thing. 

* * *

After lunch was free time, so Tadashi bid Seiichi goodbye for the day and wandered the halls. Tadashi hadn't explored every part of the school yet, and one particular hallway caught his attention. The hallway was dimly lit, the windows had all had their long curtains drawn across them keeping sunlight out. This was the first hallway which had furniture, aside from the normal stone benches that sometimes sat near windows of other hallways, this one had long benches with red velvet covering them, small side tables with lit candelabra sitting atop them. While wandering down the dark hallway, Tadashi nearly didn't notice that Rui was lying on one of the benches, his eyes closed and seemingly asleep. 

Tadashi slowly walked closer to Rui, making sure he kept quiet as to not wake Rui. In his sleep, Rui looked less annoyed and more peaceful, Tadashi leant slightly over Rui, taking in his sleeping posture. Rui's right leg was arching slightly and his arms were behind his head. A small heat spread across Tadashi's face as he quickly moved away, accidently skidding his shoe on the stone, making a loud noise in the hallway. 

"I told you guys to stop asking me already, I don't want to be your contract partner so leave me alone!" Rui's harsh voice made Tadashi jump, he opened his eyes and sat up to face Tadashi, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Ah, sorry, It was just me." Tadashi quickly apologises to Rui, who had moved so his feet sat on the ground. "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just wandering around." Tadashi continued, his face was slightly red, not that there was enough light to see it. Rui sighed quietly, standing up.

'It's ok, I thought you were one of the others.' Tadashi gave a small smile. 'Why were you wandering around this hallway anyway?' Rui asked Tadashi quietly. Rui was surprised, usually when he and Rui met in the hallways, Rui never said anything first.

"Ah, well, I haven't seen all of the school yet so I like to wander around in my free time to get used to everything you know, just get a feel for the place so I don't end up getting lost on the way to classes, though I have gotten lost a couple of times just wandering around." Tadashi laughs quietly, scratching the back of his head. Rui's expression is the same as normal, but he looks slightly amused.

'What the hell, you're such a weird guy..' Rui mutters, looking at Tadashi. Something in Tadashi's chest flutters for a second, looking up at Rui. Tadashi caught himself staring at Rui and quickly looked away, laughing quietly to himself

"Yeah, I guess so." He agrees, giving Rui a grin. Rui's face flushes for a moment, before he turns to walk off, giving Tadashi a quiet 'See you around then, I suppose.'

* * *

The By the end of the day Tadashi hadn't had anyone ask him to be their contract partner, and resigned himself to the hope that whoever's name was drawn out the following morning with his would be easy to get along with. While returning to his dorm room after sitting at dinner with Seiichi, Tadashi's thoughts wandered to his brief interaction with Rui. When Tadashi had first seen Rui lying asleep like that, he felt something in his chest. Tadashi reached his dorm room and had a quick shower before slipping into his bed, wondering about Rui and who his contract partner would be.

Tadashi tossed and turned in bed that night, for some reason he felt lonely, like he was missing someone being next to him. He slept dreamless, and in the morning, woke to find himself hanging half off the bed.

After breakfast the partners were to be announced in the announcement hall and the names drawn afterwards. After the people who had found partners were called and sorted, most people left to move their stuff to larger rooms where contract partners would stay in together, however, there was still a small crowd waiting to hear who was going to be randomly drawn. No one knew how many people would have to rely on the random draw for a contract partner. Tadashi had found out that Seiichi hadn't found anyone to be his contract partner either, so they waited with bated breath as Seiichi's name was called along with a Noble Vampire called Kiyoshi. The hall was already silent, but an eerie feeling filled it anyway. Tadashi's name was suddenly called with - to his surprise, Rui Satou.


End file.
